


Of science and magic

by MissOlineaux



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux
Summary: And adorable nerds that just happen to be friends.





	Of science and magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irilis/gifts).

> I really really hope I didn't make them too OOC. Also, it's all Irilis fault. She gave me the idea, I just... Well... Somehow this happened.

The ticking and buzzing of a couple of machines filled the huge room that in the last couple of years had become their "hidden hangout place and invention development factory". Balfey waited patiently staring at Xavier as he looked critically at his new attempt of an invention.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Uncertainty was clear in Xavier's voice as he caressed the flat surface of the metal board.

"When has any of my ideas not been good?"

And really, the boy was sure that neither the ceiling nor the floor were half as interesting as the mage made it look like at that moment.

"Fine, you don't need to answer! ... But you could have some faith in me..."

And there he was, pouting as every time he found reluctance from his friend and teammate.

"Balfey, I have faith in you. It's just that... It sounds dangerous. Not that I'm against doing it, it does sound like a genius idea, as always. I just think that there aren't enough precautions."

The Mage finished as smoothly as he could, satisfied with the answer he had given. And yet Shadow chose precisely that moment to talk.

"There's NO protection Mage. At ALL. With such a sloppy and stupid idea he's gonna get himself killed. Not like I care, you should spend your time chasing beautiful women instead of with this @#€_&!"

"...Sorry about that"

He had grown used to that kind of situations by now, and knew better than to take offense of his words. Even though Balfey felt there was some truth in them.

"Don't worry. I know how he is."

"Better. Listen, Balfey, as much as you know I will always encourage you, I think Shadow has a point... Even if his choice of words wasn't appropriate. I don't think this is a good idea... for now at least. Maybe with some changes on the design or some extra protection..."

"You. Are. A fun spoil."

And really, Xavier couldn't explain how he still managed to look like a kicked puppy when he was almost twenty five. The Mage let out a little sigh and gave him a faint yet honest smile.

"Balfey, I am your friend, and I care about you. That's different. I support you, and you know that I'm totally in in whatever you tell me that we should do this time. I know how excited you are about this and trust me, I want it to work as much as you. But it still needs some adjustments before being... safe for the human use. And... I don't want you getting hurt, okay? No experiment is worth your health."

And no, Balfey was definitely not trying not to cry because that would have been so childish, getting emotional just because someone cares deeply about you and...well, maybe he was.

"...Fine, I... I'll make some more reviews on how to make it safer, okay? But can we just give it a go? Without me riding it? Like just to see if it actually turns on. Please?"

Xavier's smile didn't disappear as he nodded and approached the supposed vehicle. At first sight it was nothing more than a metallic board with a lot of cables and lights and... That was exactly all it was. Only that it was supposed to be able to lift a person and move, hovering above the ground. Balfey had called it AeroBoard when they had first started with the design.

The young Olineaux stared intently at the vehicle, at a prudent distance just in case, while Xavier pronounced an incantation supposed to activate all the machinery that actually was going on inside the thin vehicle. Slowly, it started to go up, just a bit. It trembled lightly, a soft rumble coming from it's interior and the lights becoming brighter and brighter. The engine had started. It moved slowly at first, tentatively. And then, suddenly, it just went and accelerated way more than it was supposed to in such a short span of time, crashing unexpectedly against a wall.

Balfey blinked twice at the now pile of metal and screws and shining magic symbols before sighing in disappointment.

"Well... That happened."

Xavier gave him a sympathetic smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, even though his eyes were focused on the broken machinery.

"I'm just glad that you weren't on top of that... We'll make it work out, we always do."

The purple boy nodded firmly and approached the table where he had his multiple sketches and writings on the AeroBoard.

"All right, so we know that the engine works fine, but we need some kind of stabilization. Do you think some incantation could do that? On the proper mechanism..."

And soon enough the Mage was also approaching the table and looking at the papers, pointing here and there and making comments.

The hands on the clock turned endlessly, just as the sun gave place to the moon. And still, the two Geniuses worked in their new project, a project that would have never been possible without that wonderful mix of science and magic.

And, as they talked about the project over some coffee and pastries (because the Goddess knew they were going to need them if they wanted to finish this), both the Mage and the Scientist where quite certain that, together, there was little they couldn't do. And in the end, they owed their friendship to that disastrous first time, when science had met magic. So, all in all, they both though, it had been quite a wonderful disaster.


End file.
